


[Podfic] Adulting

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofAdultingby JetainiaAuthor's summary:A conversation between two friends as they walk to a party.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Adulting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Adulting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099168) by [Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia). 



> Yes. I am still trying to crosspost all my ITPE podfics.

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from The Internet Archive

[LINK](https://archive.org/details/Adulting) | 00:02:59


End file.
